Reflective polarizers substantially transmit light having one polarization state while substantially reflecting light having an orthogonal polarization state and are used in backlights for display devices. In some cases, reflective polarizers are coupled with other reflective surfaces to create a light recycling cavity. Microreplicated films having a plurality of light directing elements may be used to change the angular distribution of light.